Gundam Equestrian Battle
by Linkonpark100
Summary: Air Gear has already dreamt of becoming a Gundam pilot. Having been prepared for it since childhood, he's finally an official pilot! Unfortunately, his grandfather has been assigned to Ponyville to watch over the city and has enrolled him in Canterlot High. One problem? He's never socialised before!


"Listen, Air Gear. This will be your first time in a public school. You've gotta dress nicely and appropriately in order to make a good impression. Nobody needs to see your tattoos and your piercings so that people will think that you're a delinquent. You're lucky that the GPA has allowed you to keep them."

"But Grandpa Fixit, this outfit is so stupid!"

"You're really stupid. You wanted to go to a public school when we were deployed in Ponyville, alright? Now you make your bed and you sleep in it!"

With that, Professor Fixit threw his grandson out of the house.

This is Air Gear. 16 years old and originally from Manehattan, he spent most of his life homeschooled and raised by his grandfather, Professor Fixit. Oh, and he's a Newtype Gundam pilot.

Sighing, he made his way to his car and begin to drive. I mean, seriously? Even if he was homeschooled, Air Gear knew what a nerdy outfit looked like and...gosh darn it! He was looking like the epitome of nerdiness! Especially when these stupid glasses got in the way of his vision! It's a mercy that he didn't have to tuck his shirt in and put on his top button or he would suffocate!

Oh well, he was glad that he could wear his own style on the weekends or at home. Still, he wondered what a public school was like before he moved to Ponyville. As a child, he only made scarce friends since he rarely went to the park since it was on the weekends. Other than that, he spent his days in his grandfather's laboratory, studying everything from nursery to high school. Sure, there were times that he felt lonely.

But that loneliness was overtaken by the desire to become a Gundam pilot. Hearing all those stories about his parents and grandfather using the mobile suit had given him a new lease on life. Sure there weren't any threats to the world now, but if there ever was, it'll be his time to shine. However, he also knew that it was a responsibility that shouldn't be taken for granted since the Gundam can only be placed into the hands of those who are capable of wielding it. Then there are those who used the Gundams for darker purposes.

Let's...keep that to your imaginations.

Anyway, he knew that Gundams were tools of war. But his grandfather told him that they can also be used to protect the people. It was optimistic thinking, but he was going to use that mindset to burn his passionate desire. His membership in the GPA only lights it up even wildly.

Still, with secret factions, organizations or groups around with various mobile suits, he was feeling rather tense and excited. The positive kind. His Newtype senses never picked up much dangerous threats since leaving Manehattan. Manehattan was a city full of wonders, but it also had a dark side thanks to crime. The only threats he picked up on were crimes.

The boy wished that he was born in Vanhoover. The place looked nicer than both Manehattan and Stalliongrad.

Oh...Stalliongrad. The memories keep flooding in...

Air Gear shook his head. Nobody knew that he was a Newtype and he intended to keep it that way. Stuff like that would cause a huge riot or something. His race had either died out or went into hiding so it was a double-edged sword in this situation. Still, here's to hoping that he finds another like him.

Looking right out of his sedan window, he finally found the school he was recently enrolled to: Canterlot High. It looked rather big and clean. There must have been a ton of facilities there. Maybe there's a robotics lab he could go to? Yes. At least he can continue his hobby in robot building.

He parked in an open space right opposite of the school. Hopefully, there were no tickets given on his first day.

Walking towards the front entrance, he noticed a horse statue in the middle of the pathway. It looked mighty and majestic on top of that pedestal. There was even a sign that looked like a golden horseshoe way right in front of the road. In fact, there was a letter 'C' in the center of it. Preparing himself with anticipation, he entered the building.

* * *

Looking around, Air Gear was amazed that the inside looked really massive. Especially with the fact that there was a second floor. It must be humongous! Turning around left and right, there were banners that were displayed with pride, trophy cases full of achievements and...were those lockers?!

 _ **Steel lockers?!**_

 _'Amazing...'_ he thought as he made his way through the crowded hallways.

As he made his way through, there were some students that were whispering around him. It seemed as if there was gossip going about, mostly directed at him.

"I've never seen him before. Is he new?"

"Ugh, what is he wearing?"

"Isn't it cold to be wearing a windbreaker indoors?"

"Hah! What a dork!"

Air Gear sighed as he continued to hear the whispers. Next time, he can forget asking grandpa to choose his wardrobe! Next time, he needed a new lock for his door.

 _'Now I'll never go to the prom,'_ he thought in a dreary tone. He wasn't far off, as he was a senior.

Still, better than showing off your tattoos. He always wondered what it was like to start off as the average kid. The everyman of every high school clique. But since he was the nerd, he might as well hope for the best. And if people found out about his tattoos...

Well...he'll have to cross that bridge soon and find a way to make an advantage out of this situation.

All the best strategists do.

"OOF!" Air Gear fell down to the ground after he bumped into something, or someone. Looking up, he saw who he had bumped into. She looked tall, had light mocha skin, pure white (or platinum blonde, if he had guess) spiky hair, a brown jacket right over a white tanktop, grey pants, bronze armbands and brown boots.

She looked tough, badass and irate.

"Watch where you're goin', pipsqueak!" the girl snarled at him, causing him to flinch.

!

His Newtype sense was off! Air Gear slowly crawled back away from her. She looked like she wanted to hurt something. However, he took a quick observation on her stance and realized that she probably wanted to beat him up.

Which is still quite bad!

Oh, well. Since he's the nerd, he might as well play the part for the bully. If word gets around his athletic abilities, a shitstorm could potentially erupt! A nerd becoming a huge athlete? Preposterous in the norm! Just as the girl took a step, she looked down and saw something sticking out of his backpack. She crouched down and took it out. It was a robotics magazine.

"A nerd's magazine?" she sneered. "Not only are you a wimpy klutz, you're also a dorky lame-o!"

Grabbing him by the collar, she hoisted him up and slammed him right into a steel locker as she glared a burning hole in his head. "I'm gonna make this quick and simple, newbie. The name's Gilda. And if you wanna make it out alive here, you're gonna have to pay a fine for offending me. So where's my lunch money, dweeb?!"

To put emphasis on the point, she dragged and threw him to the ground. This caused a tear in his windbreaker and his glasses to fly off his face.

"Oh, no! My Aca Joe windbreaker!" Air Gear whined pitifully. Internally, he was grateful that he won't have to wear this hideous thing. Thank god for long-sleeves shirts. He was slightly burning here!

"It's more than your shitty looking jacket that's gonna get wrecked if you don't pay up," Gilda threatened as she cracked her knuckles before pulling him up hard on his windbreaker.

Instead of looking terrified for his life, he sighed apathetically and took out ten dollars from his pocket. "Happy?"

Gilda scowled at this guy's attitude. Who did he think he was?! Still, he's giving out cash. Might as well take it while it's hot before teaching him a thing or two about respect.

"I'll take that."

However, someone else swiped the dollar notes away from him. The tough girl growled and turned to see who it was, only to see that it was a girl with yellow skin, long red and yellow streaks of hair, black leather jacket over a purple top, orange miniskirt and black and purple shoes.

There was a devilish smirk on her face. Air Gear had mixed feelings about that expression.

"Hey! He was my prey first!" Gilda growled as she stood up to glare at her. Nobody takes her payday and gets away with it!

The new girl still grinned as she stared into her opposition. "You should remember your place, Gilda. Or would you want everyone to remember what happened in the alley?"

The tough girl's teeth were clenched before she let go of Air Gear. "We'll deal with this later, dweeb."

With that, she stormed off.

Air Gear slowly stood up as he tucked his windbreaker. "Uh, thanks-"

"Save it. I did this because I found myself some extra cash," the girl cut him off dismissively. "The name's Sunset Shimmer, newbie. Stay out of my way and you won't get hurt, got it?"

So it was another bully. Was this a normal public school or an inner city one?! He sighed in annoyance. "Okay."

"Great!" she smiled, albeit a fake one. "The principal's on the third door to the left. Now get lost."

With that, Sunset walked off without a care in the world. Did Air Gear expect much? Still, he could take off his windbreaker and put it in his backpack.

* * *

Finding his way to the principal's office, Air Gear took a deep breath as he stood outside. This was the head honcho who runs the place. The one that makes the rules and decisions.

Eyes burning with determination, he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Slowly opening the door, he made his way in to see the principal. She was a rather beautiful woman who wore a a light yellow blazer over a purple and white stripe top with purple slacks and shoes with the color that match her blazer.

What surprised him was that her pearly white skin matched her lightly colorful wavy hair. It was like a celestial among the stars, which shone the brightest of them all.

 _'Alright, enough of that poetry crap,'_ he thought as he tried to speak up.

"Uh, hi," Air Gear greeted nervously. Despite her majestic beauty, she still had the aura and presence of authority.

"Hello?" she raised her eyebrow. Noticing his nervous expression, her features softened. "What brings you here to my office."

Gulping down that lump, the Newtype proceeded to speak. "My name is Air Gear. And I'm here to enroll."

"Well Mr. Gear, if you ARE planning to enroll, you should've gone to the administration desk," the principal said in neutral tone.

Air Gear's eyes widened at that realization. "Oh."

She chuckled softly. "That's quite alright. I know who you are. Air Gear, age 16. You used to be homeschooled in Manehattan, weren't you?"

"Yes...ma'am," he said, slightly startled by the information.

"Call me Principal Celestia," she told him. "Still, from the student file, you look different from what I saw on the photo."

"Well, my grandfather picked this wardrobe for me," Air Gear said.

"Ah, Professor Fixit," she mused. "How is he, anyway? I heard that he's still in the robotic science industry."

"You know my grandpa?" he asked, bewildered.

"Quite a reputation, huh?" Celestia smirked. "It's a surprise that the most secluded man on the planet had a grandson."

"A revelation that I intend to hide," Air Gear declared, though there was a hint of pleading in his eyes.

Celestia saw it and smiled. "Don't worry. Nobody will know about this piece of information."

He sighed in relief. Air Gear wanted to start public school with a neutral disposition. The nerdy outfit was...something. Still, thanks goodness his glasses weren't thick-rim.

"Anyway, here's your schedule," she gave him a sheet of paper. "I advise you to join a curricular activity. It helps you make something of a name yourself and might help you with branching out your goals for the future."

 _'Oh, I already know what future I have in mind,'_ thought the Gundam pilot.

"Well you better get to class, Mr. Gear," she said.

The boy blinked. "O-Oh. Right," he muttered as he stood up and took the class schedule.

As he closed the door behind him, Principal Celestia smiled as she looked out of her window right through the shutters.

"Professor...still working on those Gundams, I see?" she mused, wondering what the aged professor was doing.


End file.
